


Planes

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Toby is a smitten kitten as always, note passing, someone help me come up with better titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby smiles down at his hands because this is what he lives for—the silent conversations, the guessing game, the rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a Tumblr prompt, so if you feel like you've read this before...you probably have :) I like having it here too, though, so it's easier to find. Feedback is very much appreciated! I'm proud of this one :)

It isn’t until he launches his third paper airplane across the garage that Toby starts to question the wisdom of what he’s doing.

Happy has specifically told him to cool it with the love notes. And he has, for the most part. But sometimes he just looks over at her and finds himself so _inspired_ that he can’t help it. There aren’t enough words to encompass everything he wants to say in those moments, everything he wishes he could tell her. And Toby is pretty good with words.

So he writes it down, tries to funnel the tidal wave of feeling into something more manageable. Something resembling order and clarity. In most cases, that turns out to be iambic pentameter.

He’s watched Happy unfold each of his paper airplanes, give them a silent once-over, and return to her work. There is not even the slightest twitch in her expression that gives away what she might be thinking. Maybe, Toby hopes, she’s at least impressed with the craftsmanship of his planes; he’s managed to fly them all in a perfect trajectory, landing them right in front of her face.

He sighs, mentally preparing himself for another threat on his life when they leave the garage. But just as he starts to focus on something actually resembling work, he sees Happy finally look his way. He snaps his eyes up to meet hers; she raises one eyebrow as if to say _Really, numbnuts?_ Toby shrugs, a wordless _Hey, I am what I am,_ and she shakes her head. Toby smiles down at his hands because this is what he lives for—the silent conversations, the guessing game, the rush. He might not ever crack her code, but every now and then she lets him try.

As he watches, Happy reaches slowly into her drawer and pulls out a single sheet of paper. Toby throws shame to the wind and cranes his neck, trying to see what she’s scribbling down. By the time she’s done the anticipation has built so much that he can hardly stand it.

He watches the paper airplane fly across the garage, until it taps him directly between the eyes. As he unfolds the paper it occurs to him that he is a grown man, and maybe he shouldn’t be this invested in passing notes with his girlfriend. Especially in airplane form.

But Happy has a little smile on her face as she works now, and as Toby reads her note, he can feel the corners of his own mouth turning up to match.

_Pretty sure Shakespeare didn’t use that many engine metaphors. Dummy._


End file.
